1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, an electronic typewriter, a personal computer, a printer or a word processor, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus in which a plurality of rolled recording sheets are employed.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional recording apparatuses such as facsimile apparatuses or printers of the desk-top type accommodate a recording sheet of predetermined size rolled into a single sheet roll, and are adapted to record the received image information successively as the recording sheet is rolled out.
Conventional recording apparatuses of the so-called double-roll type are capable of accommodating two sheet rolls. Apparatuses of this type are the large console type of recording apparatus. Therefore, they have a complicated drive power transmission mechanism and provide a complicated method for setting recording sheets, thus being difficult to use.
In the conventional recording apparatuses described above, when one recording sheet has been replaced with another, a part of the new recording sheet is cut off by a manual operation conducted by the operator so that the leading end of the recording sheet is correctly positioned. However, if the operator forgets to perform this manual cutting operation, the leading end of the recording sheet is often left in a stand-by condition at an incorrect position position. This causes problems involving a risk that an excessively large blank area may be left at the leading end of a recorded and cut sheet, or conversely that a portion of the image information to be recorded at the leading end of a recording sheet may never be recorded.
In the case where two recording sheet rolls are accommodated, the problems described above may be caused in the event that only one of the recording sheet rolls is subjected to the cutting operation, the other recording sheet roll not being subjected to such an operation.
It has been a general practice to perform the following control with a conventional facsimile apparatus employing a single recording sheet roll. A recording head records image on a recording sheet simultaneously as the platen roller conveys the recording sheet. After the recording has been completed, the platen roller rotates to feed the trailing end of the recording sheet to the cutting position of the cutter. The cutter cuts the recording sheet on the rear side of the image recorded on the recording sheet. The platen roller rotates in reverse to rewind the recording sheet, and, when the leading end of the recording sheet reaches the stand-by position, the platen roller stops rotating.
When a recording operation is abnormally stopped during recording due to a cut in the power supply or the like, and when recording is to be resumed after the power supply has been turned on, the recording sheet remains at the position at which it abnormally stopped. Hence, the recording is restarted from this position.
However, in an apparatus of the type which has a plurality of rolled recording sheets, and in which one of the recording sheets is selectively employed in a recording, when a recording operation is abnormally stopped and if a different one of the recording sheets is selected at the time of restarting the recording operation after the return of the normal condition, there is the risk that information may not be recorded on the recording sheet on which the information should be recorded. In addition, there is a risk that the recording sheets jam the apparatus.
Further, when a recording apparatus having a plurality of recording sheets is moved from one place to another while the power supply is being turned off, and when a recording operation is to be performed after the is the power supply turned on, since the position of the leading end of the recording sheet within the apparatus may be displaced during the move, this may lead to abnormal recording much the same as in the above-described case. A similar problem may also be caused when the cover over the recording sheets is closed after it has been opened.